The Fallout
by legaldramafan
Summary: Semi-spoiler for the most-recently aired new episode of Season 7. Morgan/Reid coupling; another fight over Morgan's 'friendship' with Garcia. Could be persuaded to continue.


**DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine. Neither is the show. No rights. No profits. Nada.**

The Fallout

"Are we going to talk about this?"

". . ."

"Are you at least going to tell me what I did wrong this time?"

"You know what you did. It's not as if this is the first time we've had this argument." Before Morgan even had the car in park, Reid jumped out, storming into their house, slamming the door behind him.

Morgan sighed and ran up the front steps and into the house. He found Reid in their bedroom, furiously transferring his dirty clothes from his go bag to their hamper. "This case was really hard on me baby; I don't want to fight." He attempted to hug Reid from behind but his angry boyfriend quickly broke free.

"Do not touch me! Do not call me that! I do NOT want you to use the same terms of endearment for me and HER!"

"When are you going to get over this jealousy of Penelope?"

"When I stop coming in second to her in your life's priorities!" Reid clenched his fists and tried to organize his thoughts. "I know this case was hard for you, but everyone could see that. Do I know what you were thinking beyond that? Of course not, because you go to HER and not me for comfort. It's her voice you want to hear; she's the one that gives you solace. If all of that's the case, why the hell are you even with me?"

"Spence, it's not-"

"And don't even get me started on you and her sitting there with your arms around each other – if she'd gotten any closer she'd have been in your goddamned lap! And she calls you her hero and you kiss the top of her head and hug her closer! What the fuck? And of course there was you wrapping an arm around HER at Hotch's race. And I don't even know if I believe you anymore when you say that nothing happened that night you went to her house because she had the fight with Kevin because frankly, you both act like something happened! Why do you think she turned down his marriage proposal? It's not because she likes things the way they are it's because she's waiting for her HERO to ride in on his white horse and sweep her off her feet! Whether she'll admit it or not she's in love with you Derek, and to be honest, I'm beginning to wonder if you don't feel the same way!"

Spence, are you even-"

"No! I don't want your bullshit excuses! Your apologies mean nothing when the offending behavior NEVER STOPS! You want to say you're sorry? Change your behavior! Actions speak louder than words, particularly after so many empty promises and apologies!" Seething, Reid stormed into the master bath. Morgan could hear the water running in the shower and tested the doorknob. It was locked. He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, that door was locked. Usually when they got home from a case they showered together, unwound together. He fought the urge to punch something. He was emotionally drained from the case, he was angry with himself and with Spencer, and he was hurt and frustrated because he had been looking forward to their shower together and cuddling in bed the entire flight home. He was brought back from his thoughts when the bathroom door flung open, Spencer striding quickly across the room. He stopped at his dresser, grabbed some pajamas and then continued out the bedroom door. Morgan quickly followed.

"Spencer, where are you going?"

"To the guest room."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. I'll find my own place as soon as possible, but until I do I'll stay in the guest room."

"What the hell are you talking about, your own place?"

"You don't want to be with me, so why would I stay?"

"That's not true!"

"I think that it is. I also think that you've been acting this way purposefully in the hopes that I'll break up with you so that you don't have to break up with me and be the bad guy."

"That's-"

"Just get the fuck out. I can't stand to look at you right now." Spencer never talked to Derek like that, so he quickly retreated, listening to the door close and lock behind him. He headed to the living room to watch TV, knowing that any attempt to sleep would be futile.


End file.
